elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hauptman/'Progyn of Sorrows' chapter 25 preview
Well as it seems that we can post a little bit of fanfic here I'll post a sample of my latest chapter for my story 'Progeny of Sorrows'. ***** Nozomi waited with baited breath as she watched Kyou cast an intense stare at the various ingredients they were going to need for the planned special dinner. "Are those the rights ones? Are you sure?" It only earned her a quick gesture from Kyou to be quiet as she was busy searching for just those ingredients that were nothing less than perfect. Carefully inspecting each and every single potato and carrot that she came across Kyou took great care to select only those examples she deemed worthy. Nozomi was simply amazed as she didn't know one could be this critical when it came to selecting vegetables, truly it was a remarkable experience though she began to wonder if Kyou was really being this picky or if she was just pretending to be. About to approach her Nozomi was stopped in her tracks as Kyou looked at her. "These just aren't good enough if you ask me, the quality here isn't all that great but these are best ones they have. I'd say we go somewhere else or check the market to see if they have better ones." Nozomi was confused, to her, the vegetables all looked fine but apparently to somebody she felt was more experienced they weren't good enough. "Ehm Kyou-chan are you sure you're not over-reacting just a little? It's not like we are looking for a wedding gift you know." Kyou frowned. "You said you wanted a special dinner and now you want me to just be happy with ingredients that are less than average? You should make up your mind what you want Nozomi-san. If I'm going to make this then it will be with the ingredients that I pick or you can go and do it yourself," she told the older girl, Kyou's voice becoming sultry as she leaned in closer and wrapped one of her arms around Nozomi, pulling herself even closer towards her. Close enough that she could smell the wonderful scent of Nozomi, her desires spurring her on to go just one step further. Oh, how she just wanted to sample it for herself. "Hmmm you smell so good to me, I just love the scent you are wearing Nozomi-san, it is so wonderful, hmmm." "Ehm... K-Kyou-chan, you're getting awfully close you know. I-I think we should stop right here before somebody notices it," her voice betraying that she was a little panicked by it all, Nozomi distanced herself from Kyou as her face take on a few shades of pink. "Y-You shouldn't, I don't think that this is right, I can understand that you have feelings for girls but you shouldn't, I-I can't..." Turning quickly on the spot to avoid Kyou from seeing the pain in her eyes she prayed that Kyou wasn't going to go any further with this, her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she still felt it. She needed to go somewhere else, preferably outside where she hoped there would be a chance where she could calm herself a little. This wasn't exactly what she had expected when she had asked Kyou if it would be alright for her to go with her to look for the right ingredients. Letting out a sigh as the two of them made their way towards the exit, she would follow Kyou's advice for now though she was going to pay more attention to keeping a certain distance between herself and Kyou. She preferred not having to go through a repeat of this as she had found it to be rather embarrassing. "Let's just go and see what the market has to offer us," she mentioned as they left the store, going through the exit they turned left and continued their way. Maybe it would not have been such bad idea to have brought the younger sister along as well. ***** Category:Blog posts